Phenomenal Spider-Man
by DynomiteX246
Summary: A decade after retiring being Spider-Man, Peter Parker returns to New York, only to find a new Spider-Man is swinging around New York. Now Peter must mentor this new Spidey, Rick Ditko. As they defend New York, and uncover the Rick's past on how he got his powers, and find others like Rick. With Great Power, comes Great Responsibility gets put to the test. Be Phenomenal.


**Here's yet another series, and considering that I have too many stories that I am still currently working on, this may not be a bright decision. But I couldn't resist. Here is something new. The Phenomenal Spider-Man.**

**In Memory of Stan Lee**

**Nuff Said...**

_Hello old friend. Its been awhile, hasn't it? I know we haven't talked in awhile, but...too many memories...painful memories. But I'm back. Strictly here for business. But still, I am looking forward to see you. See New York City, without Spider-Man._

Peter Parker. 46 years old. It has been 10 years since he has last stepped foot on his home state. As he steps out of the plane he looks at the familiar buildings he knew back in his time. He couldn't help but look up and see where he would used to swing by. He was unlike the people he is currently walking next to. But he now focuses on his next destination. Horizon Labs Building. He had plenty of experience of being a high school teacher for years, he was recommended to be in New York's Horizon Labs to help on a field trip.

_Things has been pretty quiet last time I left here. Just the way I like it. But I guess the whole thing about it disturbed me if anything. Its been years, and its a miracle that New York is still in one piece. I guess Spider-Man was never needed after all..._

"Peter!" A man with orange hair and beard walks over to Peter.

"Oh! Mr. Modell!" Peter stood up from his chair, and shakes his hand.

"Please, call me Max! Welcome to New York! Enjoy your stay?"

"Well...I'm getting used to it. Its been forever ever since I came back." Peter smiled, hiding his past pain.

"I see. Well Peter, we all heard of your expertise overseas, and we all here in Horizon Labs would be honored to have you as the guide for the upcoming field trip."

Peter was taken back, but thinks about it. "I see. I guess those hours in teaching high school really paid off."

"Indeed you do. Everyone trusts you for this job. You really made a name for yourself Peter Parker." Max then exits the room, leaving Peter in his thoughts.

_Peter Parker...making a name for himself. I never thought I'd hear that. At least, compared to the other guy. 'sigh' That other guy is gone now._

Peter leaves the building and heads straight to the national bank to deposit his first pay check. Until he overhears something he hasn't in a long time. "Alright nobody move!"

"Oh boy..." Peter knows that voice.

"Knock Knock! Shocker's back in town!" A man in a quilt themed jump suit appears with large gauntlets.

_"Great...I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Looks like crime is still a thing here...let me guess, some other poor sucker has been cleaning up the streets on my absence?"_

"Look! Its Spider-Man!"

_"Wait, what?!" _Peter turns to where the civilian was shouting at, and couldn't believe what he is seeing.

A man swings towards them, with a black suit and red eyes with a red spider symbol. He then lands on a land post near the shop. "Hey Shock! How's prison? No wait don't tell me! You're going back." He jumps out of it and webs on Shocker's mask. His voice is not exactly youthful, but it shows confidence that any adolescent would have. But he is pretty tall for a teen. Peter can only guess he is somewhere around 16 or 18. The new Spider-Man kept on dodging an enraged Shocker.

"Back off Spider!" Shocker shoots shock waves through his gauntlets, destroying parts of the bank.

The new Spider-Man is swinging around, avoiding the blasts. He begins to web around golden statues around the bank. Shocker notices the new Web-Head in town swinging closer to him. He desperately shoots. However the man in black and red uses his webbing to pull himself out of the way. He then slides down below Shocker and pulls his webs and the statues flies towards the flabbergasted Shocker, knocking him out of the bank. "Your out!" Spider-Man declares. Peter helps one of the civilians, looking above to see the new Spider-Man outside triumphantly swing away. Everyone cheered for him, while Peter just stares in shock.

_"Ooookay...Is someone pulling a prank on me, or am I stuck on the Twilight Zone?"_

Peter rushes back to his apartment and tries to find something on his closet. "Come on, come on...where is it?" He then found a small blue device. "Got it!" He presses it, and turns on his phone. "Can't believe this still works. Now..." He then see's a view of Manhattan. "Okay. Lets see if Manhattan is also your favorite swinging place." He would observe the cameras he left around the buildings on the city. "Come on..." He then notice a black blur. "There! He's near Times Square! From the looks of it, he's taking care of some robbery. If I move fast enough, I'll meet him!" Peter uses his inhuman speed to reach to the destination he calculated.

**Meanwhile...**

A pawn shop was in a process of a robbery. But that process stopped once the new Spider-Man in town showed up and made short work on them. "Alright. Still got some time to kill." He swings out towards the nearest building and sat down. He goes to his phone and texted.

RickyDicky: Finished on some super hero stuff. Coming back soon.

Nelson101: Good timing. Our classes is about to begin. You don't want to get another tardy.

RickyDicky: Whatever. Its not like I'm going to be busy.

The Web Slinger then felt something vibrate on his head.

RickyDicky: Something came up. Meet you back.

Spider-Man closes his phone and turns around to see Peter Parker on the same rooftop. "So you're the original Spider-Man..."

"A hunch?"

"You could say that..." Mentioning his Spider-Sense.

"Look, I have no idea who you are, or how long you've been doing this for a long time. I need you to tell me who you really are."

The masked marvel shrugs. "Who else? I'm Spider-Man."

"Stop beating around the bush! I need to know who is behind the mask!" Peter demands.

"Why would I do that?" His tone was smug and confident.

Peter is beginning to get annoyed. "I don't trust you!"

"Or maybe your jealous your not doing this gig anymore."

Peter snaps as he jumps towards the darkly clad hero in anger, with Spider-Man dodging with little effort. Peter realizes what he has done, and notices the concrete of the edge of the building shattered into pieces. "You think this is some gig?! Being Spider-Man is more than just wearing the mask!"

"I mean, I managed to do this for awhile, with no problems!"

Peter then reaches to his bag, and puts on his Web-Shooters. He shoots a web with Spider-Man dodging. He then shoots his webs towards his wrists. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Whose the guy behind the mask, how did you get those powers? You made those web shooters yourself, or someone made them for you? Because I doubt a punk like you could properly make a toaster."

"Do I require powers of a geek to be a Spider-Man too? When did you make the rules?" He then jumps towards Peter and does an axe kick. Peter blocks the forceful attack.

"Um, hello? Original Spider-Man! I think I invented the rules!" He then grabs his arm. "Now your web shooter privileges have been-" He opens his sleeves and reveals his bare wrist. "-revoked?!"

Spider-Man then sweeps him down, and despite the revelation of no web shooters, the masked hero rapidly shoots his web towards the downed Peter, trapping him. "Real webs. Real Spider-Man." He points to his wrist with a smug behavior. He then swings out, while Peter tries to break free.

"Gah! That kid..." He was annoyed, and confused. _"Just who is he? He has all my spider powers. Including organic webbing? Elch...That is creepy. I was hoping I wouldn't shoot webs for awhile. But just who can shoot webs like that, let alone stick to walls, have super strength, speed, and even spider sense! This is something I can't just ignore...But its not like he'll come back and unmask just because I asked. But...why do I care? He's Spider-Man now. That means I can just get on with my life. He seems to have things under control..."_

_"Real webs...Real Spider-Man."_

Peter is now groaning. This is something he can't ignore.

**Midtown High School...**

The black and red Spider-Man swings by and heads to the shadows. Reemerging as a 19 year old young man with black messy hair, and slightly red-brown eyes. He is wearing dark jeans, a red shirt and black jean jacket. "Hm...he should be here."

"Rick!" Someone his age, but with blue jeans, white t-shirt, and blonde straight hair. "What took you so long? Class just ended!"

"Heh...Not my top priority." Rick says with a smug smile. "So any homework Nelson?"

"You know Mr. Warren always gives us homework."

"Yeah, yeah. So anything good you found?" Both boys walk together.

"Where should I start, the fact that you are almost about to get flunked again, or I just thought of an idea for your gig?"

"Second one please." Rick and Nelson walk to an apartment. They go to their room after saying hello to Nelsons parents. He would grab his computer mouse to go to a certain web site. "So from our last fights, the bad guys have been getting a little too tech savvy for your test. Luckily in class, there's going to be a field trip on Horizon Labs."

"Yeah, so? Tech stuff sounds like your department."

"But that's the thing. If we get our hands on what Horizon has to offer, it will make things as Spider-Man easier! Think about it! I can make up tons of cool stuff for you, like new gadgets and stuff!"

"Sounds cool." Rick is liking the idea, even if he doesn't get science compared to his friend. "So when's this field trip?"

"Tomorrow. I'll try to have you applied. But try not to piss people off. You have a tendency to do that, and I'm tired of covering for you."

Rick shrugs. "You've been doing it a lot. But don't sweat it. I can't wait to see where this goes..." He smirks, seeing what will he see in Horizon Labs.

**Meanwhile...**

In a very dirty and rundown apartment, a man sits alone, in deep thought. _"Sin...No matter where I go...there's sin...When I was but a boy I seen things in an innocent light...but then I see...the truth..." _His memory of seeing a masked man, carrying a shotgun, and grabbed him tightly as the police surround them. This man grins, and talk about how he will reveal the world of all sins. But then he gets shot on the spot, as the man falls down dead. The boy was released, but was changed forever. _"Now its my turn to wake the people up...now I will take the unholy crusade! So says, The Sin Eater!" _The man prepares, clocking his shotgun, and wearing his ski mask, he prepares his men for his first target. Horizon Labs.

**To Be Continued!**

**I hope you enjoy my Spider-Man story. He's been my first superhero I really witnessed, and I want to make a different kind of story no one has thought of, while celebrating years of his entire history. The good and bad. With my own twist of course! I hope you look forward to the future! I like to see what you think, and I would appreciate some improvements, and maybe even some ideas too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
